Stay
by songyoyo
Summary: Daniel tak bisa menahan perasannya pada Seongwoo terlalu lama.


Seongwoo mengikuti Daniel yang jalan didepannya. Menuntun Seongwoo kesebuah tempat yang entah apa namanya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau membawaku kemana,Kang?"

Hanya ada rumput yang tumbuh tinggi disekelilingnya. Seongwoo tidak melihat apapun selain itu. Dan Daniel hanya diam saja sejak tadi.

Entah sudah berapa kali Seongwoo meracau melayangkan protes. Daniel sama sekali tak bergeming.

Seolah ia tahu bahkan jika Seongwoo teriak sekali pun, pria bermarga langka itu akan tetap berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kang Dan-"

Seongwoo terperangah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Danau. Danau yang sangat indah.

"Aku tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul"ucapnya.

Seongwoo berjalan melewati Daniel. Dihirupnya udara segar.

Seongwoo tidak tahu kebetulan atau apa, tapi hanya da mereka berdua disana.

"Bebanku hilang"

"Hyung"

Seongwok berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Daniel berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Sontak Seongwoo memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah?"

4 bulan adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Ong Seongwoo memahami sifat seorang Kang Daniel.

Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesedihan yang amat dalam. Setelah semua yang mereka lewati, entah apalagi yang dialami centre produce 101 itu.

"Tubuhku tidak baik"

Seongwoo tersentak, "Kau sakit"

Tangannya menyentuh dahi Daniel. "Tidak panas"ujarnya.

Daniel membawa tangan Seongwoo ke dadanya. Tidak peduli bagaimana pemuda Ong itu berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Kau merasakannya"

Wajah Seongwoo memerah. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah merasakan dada Daniel yang berdegup begitu kencang melewati batas normal.

Tidak beda jauh dengan jantungnya yang juga seperti akan meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Daniel"lirih Seongwoo.

"Hyung,aku tahu kau sadar. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu. Kau peka,hyung"

Benar. Seongwoo memang orang yang peka. Seongwoo juga tahu maksud dari semua sikap baik Daniel terhadapnya.

Hanya saja Seongwoo berusaha menolak.

Bukan menolak Kang Daniel. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk menerima bahwa perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan aku mulai merasakannya. Awalnya aku juga bingung sebenarnya perasaan macam apa yang kurasakan ini. Aku memikirkannya. Bahkan aku sampai tidak fokus latihan kadang. Tetapi,sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

Nafas Seongwoo tercekat. Menunggu Daniel melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saranghae,hyung"

Satu kata yang Seongwoo takutkan terucap akhirnya diucapkan oleh Daniel.

"Aku-"

"Kau tidak perlu menerimaku jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya."potong Daniel cepat.

Bohong.

Seongwoo tahu, Daniel mengucapkannya karna terlalu takut akan sebuah penolakan.

Daniel tidak siap jika harus menerima kenyataan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia mencintai Seongwoo,tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Seongwoo terhadapnya.

Kang Daniel itu tidak peka!

Seongwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ia pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Berusaha menetralisir keraguannya

Dan setelahnya ia memeluk Daniel erat tanpa membuka mata.

"Nado saranghae,Kang Daniel"

Daniel membalas pelukan Seongwoo. Ia tak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dirinya saat ini.

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?"tanya Daniel. Seongwoo tertawa mendengarnya. Ia berdehem sebagai jawabannya.

Biarlah mereka menikmati waktu bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Ini sangat diluar dugaan.

Baik Daniel maupun Seongwoo tidak menyangka couple yang diciptakan penggemar mereka justru menjadi kenyataan.

Mungkin sejak awal, mereka memang ditakdirkan bertemu diajang mematikan itu dan berakhir bahagia.

"Sekalipun 2 tahun nanti Wanna One bubar,aku akan tetap bersama denganmu."

Annyeong.

Waah ini baru pertama kali publish fanfic disini. Dan ini juga ff yaoi pertama author, jadi kalo kurang ngfeel maaf ya.

Sebenernya awalnya castnya Jinseob. Berhubung kapal Jinseon karam (gak kok becanda. Jinseob gaada matinya -)

Jadi diganti Ongniel karna dua-duanya lolos.

Sekali lagi karna banyak kurangnya author minta maaf ya. Karna ini baru pertama kali nyoba.


End file.
